Rivals in Love
by BloodWolfen
Summary: A battle for love between Koga and Inuyasha over Kagome, with other side conflicts that prove to be most interesting. R
1. Tough Love

Punkwolfdemon: If you have read my other fanfic then you'll know I normaly do  
  
humor type fanfic. But this story is more serious but good all the same I think.  
  
(NOTE: If what the character is saying is in quote then its their thoughts, if not   
  
then they are speaking out loud)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter One: Tough Love  
  
Koga speed along the cliffs of the old mountains which used to be the Birds of  
  
Paradise's hunting grounds until Kagome had come along with her friends  
  
and helped Koga and his pack kill all of them.  
  
"Ah yes, Kagome" thought Koga, "Taken away from me, by that mutt face, Inuyasha! How I  
  
loathe him."  
  
  
  
Koga came to a halt at the edge of a rather large cliff, he looked longingly out into  
  
the horizon. Dreaming about Kagome. He let out a long sigh,"Until she comes   
  
back from her own time again, I can do nothing but wait."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha: *looks longingly at the well* I hope she comes back soon, I miss her a lot.  
  
Miyoga: Master Inuyasha, you seem quite attached to Lady Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: *eyebrow twitchy* I am not....  
  
Miyoga: But..  
  
Inuyasha: I am NOT! *squashes Miyoga*  
  
Miyoga: *anime faint*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later on ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome: I'm here! *waves to everyone*  
  
Miroku & Sango: Welcome back Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah can we just get on with the search for the jewel shards?  
  
Miyoga: Master Inuyasha, you seem quite distracted, normaly you're thrilled to  
  
see Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Really, is that true Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I..uh....er.. no of course not!   
  
Kagome: OH! So I'm just your little jewel shard detector am I!?!   
  
Kagome: Fine I see how it is...  
  
Kagome picks up her bike and rides off toward the village.  
  
Miroku: Now look what you did Inuyasha, she's still hurt from your last fight.   
  
Sango: Yeah now you've just made her sad all over again.  
  
Shippo: Nice going Inu-ya-sha! *sarcastic tone*  
  
Inuyasha: WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO YELL AT ME!!  
  
Inuyasha gets up and runs off into the forest away from the village.  
  
Sango: I'll go check on Kagome, the poor thing, I just don't understand it.  
  
Miroku: Yes I know what you mean, they love each other...  
  
Shippo: But they act as though they can't stand each other.  
  
Shippo: At least that is how Inuyasha acts, Kagome changes.  
  
Miroku: Well I guess we should head to the village. It's no used trying to talk  
  
to Inuyasha when he's like this.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At the village ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome walks along the path toward Lady Kaeda's hut, pushing her bike.  
  
"I don't care what Inuyasha does. He can find the jewel shards on his own.  
  
If all I am to him is a little jewel detector, then I don't need or want to be here."  
  
Kagome storms into the hut, in a blind rage combined with deep sadness,  
  
and unknown to her at the time, a longing to be loved. By Inuyasha.  
  
Lady Kaeda: My dear child, what is wrong? Ye seem deeply disturbed.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha treats me as though I am just a thing to help find the  
  
jewel shards. He doesn't care how I feel or......even what I feel.   
  
Kagome paces the room for a moment, then walks outside and stares into the sunset.  
  
Lady Kaede: Kagome, ye need to understand Inuyasha needs to be loved  
  
but he has trouble excepting the fact that he does and the fact that  
  
whom he wants that love from may be you.  
  
Kagome's eyes shine with a look of confused sadness.  
  
Kagome: But I don't understand, if this is true then why..why must he be so, so..unkind!  
  
And unloving!?  
  
Lady Kaede: He trys his best to show his love, but he can not, for he knows not how.  
  
And this is what ye must teach him. Teach him to love Kagome. Teach him to love.  
  
Kagome: I... I can't!  
  
Kagome runs off leaving Lady Kaede to stare after her.  
  
Lady Kaede: Ye must try child! Ye must try!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Some where in Inuyasha's Forest ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, she doesn't care. I don't even know why she is still here helping.  
  
Inuyasha: Baka...what does it matter? She could never..never love..me...  
  
Inuyasha leapt unto a large branch near the top of an old tree. He stared at the moon.  
  
A strange emotion stirred inside him. He felt the need to go find Kagome.  
  
"I wonder where she is? Did she go home yet?"  
  
Inuyasha raced off to the village to find out.  
  
Lady Kaeda is there waiting for him.  
  
Lady Kaeda: Inuyasha, thank ye have finaly come. Ye must hurry it grows dark quickly.  
  
Inuyasha: Why? What's wrong?  
  
Lady Kaeda: Kagome, she is missing.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean missing? I thought she came to the village?  
  
Lady Kaeda: She did but then, she ran off toward the west. And has not returned.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh no this is all my fault! KAGOME!  
  
Inuyasha races off into the night, in the direction of which Lady Kaede said Kagome  
  
went.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Earlier ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome runs off into the forest, blinded by tears of rage and sadness.  
  
After what seems like hours, she stops and rests againest a tree.  
  
"Oh no, I don't have my backpack or anything with me. It's getting awfully  
  
dark. I wish I hadn't run away from Lady Kaeda like that. But those words  
  
she said. They scared me but at the same time, made my heart pound and  
  
my head spin with thoughts of...Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome gets up and starts walking, she comes to a clearing and looks up at the sky.  
  
"Ah, the sky is so beautiful tonight. Hey Inuyash.... Oh right, you're not here....."  
  
Kagome falls to her knees and is blinded by her tears once again.  
  
"On Inuyasha, why do you have to be so cruel. I think I love you...."  
  
A dark shadow appears at the edge of the clearing, it's Koga the Wolf Demon.  
  
Kagome doesn't notice him watching her. Finaly exhaustion over powers her grief  
  
and she falls into a fitful sleep.  
  
Koga walks over to her silently. "Oh my poor Kagome. What has that mutt face done  
  
to you now, to cause you so much pain?"  
  
Kagome turns over in her sleep, she whimpers a few subtle words. "Inu..Inuyasha?  
  
Don't leave me...."   
  
Koga watched as Kagome began to cry in her sleep, she twisted and turned on the  
  
ground as though trying to get away from her dreams.  
  
Koga gently picks her up and cradles her. Then speeds off into the night,   
  
Kagome secure in his arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Punkwolfdemon: I am gonna start on the next chapter right away, I can't wait to see  
  
what happens. Lmfao funny and I'm writing this. 


	2. The Conflict begins

Punkwolfdemon: Woot! Chapter 2!!! Party!  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Er right sorry I got excited there, well anyways  
  
on with the story!  
  
(once again NOTE: If what the character is saying is in quotes then  
  
they are thinking, if not they are speaking outloud ^_^)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha runs through forest, searching for Kagome.  
  
"Damn, where is she? I smell her to a certain point then her scent just vanishs."  
  
Inuyasha contines to search the forest for Kagome. "I'm getting worried.  
  
It's pitch black out here, what if she runs into a demon? I've got to find her!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Some where in the mountains ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Koga stops on a small path half way up the mountain to check on Kagome.  
  
"Damn, she's still crying. What did that bastard do to her?! Oh he is so gonna  
  
pay. Big time."  
  
Koga continues up the mountain towards the wolf den. He is greeted by   
  
some of his fellow wolves when he reaches the den.  
  
Ginta: Hey Koga, I see you got your woman back.  
  
Hakaku: He he yeah, took him long enough.  
  
Koga: *hits Hakaku upside the head* Shut up I don't have time  
  
for this. I've got unfinished business to attend to. But first I have  
  
got make sure Kagome is safe.  
  
Koga walks into the den cradling Kagome in his arms. He lays   
  
her on the fur bed at the back of the large cave.  
  
Kagome starts to stir.   
  
Koga looks at her with worry "I hope she'll be ok, I'll take care  
  
of her first and kill that mutt face later."  
  
Kagome wakes up.  
  
Kagome: Huh? Where..where am I?  
  
Koga's eyes Shine with affection and worryment.  
  
Kagome: Inu...Inuyasha?   
  
Koga: He isn't here because he doesn't care.  
  
Kagome: Koga? What? Why did you bring me here?!  
  
Koga: You were all by yourself in the forest asleep at night.  
  
Of course I brought you here, you could have been attacked  
  
or even killed while you were sleeping.  
  
Kagome: *backs up againest the cave wall* I want to go home.  
  
Now!  
  
Koga: But you are home. *smiles lovingly, but evily*  
  
Kagome's eyes shone with fear.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back in the forest ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha starts to head back to the village.  
  
"Theres no sign of her. It's like she just vanished into thin air."  
  
Inuyasha comes upon the clearing where Koga found   
  
Kagome last night.  
  
"Wait, I smell her. She was here! But there's another smell  
  
here too." Inuyasha sniffs the air, thinking carefully.  
  
His eyes turn to red slits. "Koga"  
  
Iuyasha begins running as fast as he can toward Koga's den.  
  
"That bastard! He kidnapped Kagome again! Grrr... He  
  
shall pay dearly"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At the wolf den ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome scoots herself as close to the wall as she can.  
  
"Koga is really creeping me out. And where's Inuyasha?  
  
Oh yeah.....he ran off, he probably doesn't know that   
  
Koga has me. And even if he does he probably doesn't  
  
care." Kagome took a deep breathe, but her eyes still  
  
filled with hot tears.  
  
Koga notices that Kagome is crying again. His heart aches   
  
for her. " I love you dearly Kagome. Why can't you forget  
  
Inuyasha and be mine?" He orders the other wolf demons   
  
and wolves to leave the caves. Then he walks over to Kagome,  
  
who seems to be half asleep.  
  
Koga wraps his arms around her, Kagome curls herself into a   
  
defensive huddle.  
  
Koga: Kagome, why are you crying?  
  
Kagome: Because..because Inuyasha doesn't care about me and  
  
I'm all alone! I want him to love me but he won't!  
  
Kagome breaks down in tears all over again.  
  
Koga: He may not love you, but I really do.  
  
Koga stares at her intensely with love and affection showing  
  
in his eyes and his smile.  
  
Kagome manages a little smile."I think my heart just broke in two.  
  
It hurts so much. What if Koga is right? What if Inuyasha hasn't come   
  
to get me because he really doesn't care? If it's true then... at least   
  
somebody loves me." She leans into Koga's arms and falls asleep  
  
with tears in her eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Inuyasha arrives at the den ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Inuyasha walks into the cave slowly, expecting to be attacked by   
  
wolf demons. Nothing. "Where is everybody? Wait I smell Kagome.  
  
But somebody is here.It's Koga. He better not be hurting her!"  
  
Inuyasha runs to the back of the cave and finds Koga holding a sleeping  
  
Kagome with a tearstreaked face.  
  
Koga: You! You mutt face bastard! You've broken her poor heart!  
  
She keeps crying over you and everything. She is so upset thanks to you!  
  
Inuyasha stares at him in shock. "She.. she was crying...over me?"  
  
Inuyasha: Your joking. She hates me. I'm surprised she hasn't gone out with   
  
you.  
  
Koga: Well she'de defiantly be better off! I wouldn't lie to her just because   
  
I was embarressed about my feelings for her.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shine with shock and rage. "She told him what happened?!"  
  
Inuyasha: How do you know what happened?!  
  
Koga: I was there you fool. I watched the whole thing. How you upset her.  
  
How Lady Kaede made it worse. Then I followed her into the woods and  
  
when she feel asleep I brought her here.  
  
Koga gently laid Kagome down and stood up to face Inuyasha.   
  
Koga: :Let's say we settle this once and for all. We fight.  
  
If I win Kagome is mine, and you leave us alone forever.  
  
Inuyasha: And if I win?  
  
Koga: Very unlikely, but if you do then you get Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: And you leave us alone?  
  
Koga: Ahahaha! Yeah right.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine! What ever, let's just get it on!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Bawhahah! I am so evil, ending a chapter right   
  
when it's getting really good. But don't worry I'm gonna write the  
  
third chapter real soon. 


	3. The Battle, the Sword, and the Truth

Punkwolfdemon: Chapter three and the big fight scene, oh  
  
I can't wait!  
  
(once again NOTE: If what the character is saying is in quotes then  
  
they are thinking, if not they are speaking outloud ^_^)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Three: The Battle, the Sword, and the Truth  
  
Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga slowly. The blade transforms  
  
and Inuyasha holds it ready.  
  
Koga goes into ready stance.  
  
The fight begins.  
  
Koga launches a series of attacks. Some of them hit, some of them  
  
don't.  
  
Inuyasha attemps hitting Koga with the Tetsuaiga, but misses  
  
because Koga is too fast.  
  
Inuyasha decides it's time to try the Wind Scare on Koga again.  
  
But unknown to Inuyasha, Koga has devised a way to block it,  
  
and make it deflect back and hit Inuyasha with full force.  
  
Inuyasha starts his attack.  
  
Kagome has been watching the fight, huddled up againest the wall.  
  
She was still a bit out of it. Then she sees what Koga is doing. Kagome  
  
yells to Inuyasha, but he doesn't hear her.   
  
Inuyasha starts to bring down the Tetsusaiga to use the Wind Scar.  
  
Kagome runs in between him and Koga just as the attack is made.  
  
Inuyasha sees her do it, "KAGOME, NOOO!!!..."  
  
The Wind Scar hits Kagome full force, flinging her already lifeless body  
  
hundreds of feet away.  
  
Inuyasha drops the Tetsusaiga and falls to his knees.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh Kagome! What have I done!  
  
Koga stares at Kagome's limp body and starts breathing hard.   
  
Then he turns on Inuyasha and starts yelling.   
  
Koga: Look what you've done! Now she is dead and neither of us can  
  
have her.   
  
Inuyasha ignores him and runs over to Kagome. "Oh Kagome why did you  
  
do that? WHY?!" Then he notices that Koga is holding a strange shield and   
  
he understands. She saved him, she must have figured out that Koga's shield  
  
would deflect the Wind Scar and send it back at him. "She sacraficed her life  
  
to save mine."  
  
Inuyasha pulls Kagome into his lap and sits there crying and holding her head  
  
in his hands.  
  
Then he hears Koga say who the hell are you?  
  
Inuyasha looks up and sees his older brother, Sesshomaru, staring down at him.  
  
Sesshomaru: I see my dear little brother has lost his beloved wench.  
  
Inuyasha says nothing, just glares at Sesshomaru with rage.  
  
He gets up and starts pacing the cave. Koga is in the corner looking from  
  
Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha, to Kagome.  
  
Then Rin skips in singing: Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!  
  
Rin stops in her tracks when she sees Kagome's body on the ground.  
  
She runs over and kneels down to see if she's ok. When Kagome doesn't   
  
move, Rin starts crying. She looks at Sesshomaru and then at his sword,  
  
the Tensaiga.  
  
Sesshomaru says nothing, but just for a second his eye twitched. He didn't  
  
know why but he couldn't stand seeing Rin cry, he did not let on the fact  
  
that it bothered him. But he knew it did. Sesshomaru walks over to  
  
Kagome and Rin. Rin steps out of the way and watchs him with  
  
tears still in her eyes.   
  
Sesshomaru pulls out the Tensaiga,. He stands there for several seconds debating.  
  
(When Kagome was hit by the Wind Scar, it didn't kill her, it just pushed  
  
her to the land in between life and death. While she's there she has a dream.)  
  
*DREAM*  
  
"I'm falling, falling slowly and gently like a feather" Kagome lands soflty on the  
  
ground, thats covered with beautiful green grass. She took a short gasp  
  
at what she saw around her. "Where am I, and where is Inuyasha?  
  
And Koga? What is this place?"  
  
Kagome got up and began to walk around looking at everything intently.   
  
"Is...is this....heaven?" She wondered. She came to a large temple,  
  
surrounded by beautiful flowers and other plants. "I wonder if anyone is here?"  
  
She walked inside and found a big room that had serveral halls leading off in  
  
different directions. She chose the third one on the left. Kagome walked  
  
down the hall quietly and decided to go into the first room that she  
  
came upon. She opened the door slowly, peeking around the door inside.   
  
What she saw made her eyes shine with amazment. The walls were tinged  
  
lightly with lavender, the wooded floor was shining with polish, there was  
  
a four poster bed with light lavender sheets, pillows and curtains.   
  
The deck doors where open, letting in a cool breeze and bright sunshine.   
  
The lavender curtains were blowing slightly in the breeze.  
  
She walked into the room to examine and admire everything more in detail.  
  
"Ahhh.." Kagome sighed. "It's so beautiful."  
  
Kagome: I could stay here forever, if I could. It's so peaceful and beautiful.  
  
Kagome heard someone behind her opening the door slowly.  
  
Kagome whirled around saying: Who are you?  
  
It was Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? Is that really you? Where are we?  
  
Inuyasha said something but Kagome couldnt hear it.  
  
Kagome: What? What did you say?  
  
Inuyasha walked towards her slowly, his kimono billowing out   
  
around him from the breeze.  
  
When he got nearer, she saw he was crying.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why are you crying?  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hands and held them in his.  
  
Kagome heard three simple words then he dissapeared.  
  
She wasn't sure she had heard right. Had he really said.....  
  
I love you?  
  
Kagome ran through the temple looking for him.  
  
She ran outside, then everything went black.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Sesshomaru had made his decision. He raised his sword over  
  
his head and brought it down in a swooping arc killing the imps   
  
from hell, who where trying to take Kagome away.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he just stared.  
  
Koga had been watching up until that point then he sort of   
  
lost it and yelled at Sesshomaru asking him what the hell was  
  
he doing?  
  
Sesshomaru: Wait.  
  
Inuyasha: Did you really do what I think you did?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes little brother. I did. But not for your  
  
sake or his *points at Koga* I did it for Rin.  
  
While all this was happening Jakken had come along   
  
and was watching. When he saw Sesshomaru save   
  
Kagome he could stay quiet no longer.  
  
Jakken: Lord Sesshomaru, you just saved another human!  
  
Inuyasha: Another? *looks at his brother questioningly*  
  
Sesshomaru doesn't reply just continues to watch Kagome.  
  
Koga: Will somebody tell me what the hell just happened?  
  
Inuyasha: Just wait.  
  
Koga: Arg! That is what your brother said. What do you mean  
  
wait? Wait for what?  
  
Kagome felt her spirit reviving her body. She opened her eyes   
  
to find Sesshomaru standing over her holding his sword watching  
  
her intently.  
  
Kagome let out a huge scream and leaped backwards towards   
  
the wall.  
  
Koga falls over dumbfounded by the fact that she is alive.  
  
Inuyasha stands there for a minute, shocked that his brother  
  
had actually saved Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru walks out of the cave followed by Rin and Jakken.  
  
He says nothing as he leaves, just gives them a glance of no   
  
emotion that they could see.  
  
Inuyasha rushes over to Kagome, a worried look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, are..are you alright?  
  
Kagome can't reply right away, she can't help but wonder was  
  
that really a dream or did he call out to me in some way.  
  
Inuyasha shakes her lightly, thinking she didn't her him.  
  
Inuyasha: I said, Kagome are you alright?!  
  
Kagome manages a small nod, she's still too shocked and out of it  
  
to do anything else.  
  
Koga is watching all this from the other side of the cave, thinking to  
  
himself. "If Inuyasha is shaken up enough I could probably steal   
  
Kagome away with ease. But then again now he is probably really  
  
protective of her. So I will wait and see"  
  
Inuyasha picks up Kagome and starts to walk out of the cave.  
  
Koga: Just where do you think you are going with MY WOMAN?!  
  
Inuyasha: She isn't YOUR WOMEN!   
  
Inuyasha runs through the water fall and leaps off the ledge, landing  
  
several hundred feet away, Kagome safely in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha senses Koga running after them so he takes off towards the   
  
woods as fast as he can.  
  
After a while Koga's presence seems to vanish, so Inuyasha stops   
  
by a small creek with large willow trees inclosing it. "We will be safe   
  
here for now I think"  
  
When he looks down at Kagome in his arms he notices she is sleeping  
  
again. "I don't blame her, dying then coming back to life is probably tiring"  
  
Kagome struggles in her sleep. Inuyasha sets her down carefully on a   
  
soft patch of green grass. He goes to the creek to get a drink and a  
  
look around. Then he hears Kagome say Inuyasha don't leave me.   
  
Inuyasha turns around in shock, expecting Kagome to be standing  
  
there but, she is still asleep on the ground.   
  
"She keeps calling my name and telling me not to leave. Did   
  
something happen to her when she died or at least half died?"  
  
Kagome keeps calling him in her sleep, so he comes back  
  
from the creek. When he gets close enough he notices she is   
  
crying. So he picks her up and cradles her in his arms trying   
  
to comfort her.  
  
"Maybe Koga harrassed her? Maybe that's why she is so upset?"  
  
He looks down at Kagome and the same wierd sensation he had  
  
the night before came once again. "Ah, what is this wierd feeling?  
  
I don't understand it. Could it be that Kagome is causing this?"  
  
Inuyasha went deep into thought and feel asleep with Kagome  
  
in his arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Hmm.. Could it be that Inuyasha is realizing his  
  
love for Kagome? And why did Koga stop pursuing them?  
  
You will just have to wait until the next chapter!   
  
Muwhahahhaha! God it's fun to be evil. 


	4. The Willow Grove

Punkwolfdemon: Well time for Chapter four. Now we will   
  
find out if Inuyasha is realizing his love for Kagome. And why  
  
Koga stopped chasing them. And why the hell did Sesshomaru  
  
appear like that suddenly when Kagome was dying? Makes you  
  
wonder doesn't it?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chaper Four: The Willow Grove  
  
Kagome wakes up to find herself in Inuyasha's arms, to her  
  
great surprise. And what surprised her even more is that he   
  
is sleeping...with a smile on his face.   
  
"Well I don't want to wake him up, so I'll sit and think. Hey   
  
where are we anyways? I've never been here before. It's really  
  
beautiful. Somethings been bothering me though, that dream I   
  
had when I was *shudder* dead, it keeps coming back. I've   
  
had it several time since Sesshomaru brought me back to life.  
  
And why did he help me anyways? You'de think he'de have  
  
let me die so then Inuyasha would be to sad and blinded by  
  
rage at the same time to fight. Then he could kill him and get   
  
the Tetsusaiga."  
  
Kagome's thoughts tired her quickly, for she was still weak   
  
from everything that had happened. She drifted back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha comes back from dream world confused and sad.  
  
But he smiles all the same when he sees Kagome. "I guess   
  
she didn't wake up while I slept." He assumed this because   
  
she was still asleep in his arms.  
  
"I wonder if I could get to the village and back before she  
  
wakes up and panicks that I'm gone? Oh well I'll just have  
  
to go quickly. I want to get her backpack and things because  
  
she may have to stay here a while. It's not safe with Koga   
  
running around out there.  
  
Inuyasha got up slowly so he wouldn't wake her, then laid  
  
her gently on the grass. Then started to walk toward the village.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was having the wierd temple dream again.  
  
Only this time there was one difference.  
  
DREAM  
  
Kagome heard someone opening the door slowly.  
  
She turned around saying: who are you?  
  
One again it was Inuyasha. He walked toward her  
  
just like in all her other dreams except this time it was  
  
different.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Kagome you're alright!  
  
Kagome backed away, "It's never happened like this  
  
before. Maybe something is wrong in the real word!   
  
I have got to wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome don't be scared, I'm just worried   
  
about you. I think I...love you.  
  
Kagome's eyes shone with fear and confusion as she   
  
desperatly tried to wake up from her dream.  
  
Kagome: It's not working!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha came toward her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Kagome gave up being scared and let him. He said  
  
the same three words again, and disappeard.   
  
Kagome: No! Inuyasha! Don't leave me again!  
  
END DREAM  
  
Kagome yelled out in her sleep, but this time it was  
  
different. It was a desperate cry, it held fear in it.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around. "It's never sounded like that  
  
before, maybe I should wake her up?"  
  
But Kagome woke up on her own. She saw Inuyasha  
  
watching her. Kagome leapt up and ran over to him.  
  
She threw her arms around him and began crying.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't leave me again!  
  
Inuyasha: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she  
  
couldn't answer him. At least not yet.  
  
Kagome found her voice.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha please don't leave me again. I   
  
won't be able to take it.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her with confusion and  
  
worryment.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't want to leave you...but I was going   
  
to go get your things from the village. You may have   
  
to stay here a while.  
  
Kagome: I don't care, just please don't leave me again.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, laying her head on his  
  
chest.  
  
Inuyasha: I need to go get your things, but I won't be gone  
  
long I promise.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome back fiercely. The feeling came   
  
again. He still didn't understand what it was but he hoped  
  
it wouldn't go away.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome and started to run toward  
  
the village.  
  
Kagome let him go, but her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What's gotten into me? The moment Inuyasha   
  
leaves my heart almost breaks and I can't stop   
  
crying. Could I be in love with.....Inuyasha?"  
  
As Inuyasha dodged trees, while running at full  
  
speed his mind wandered away from his task.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome and the  
  
way she had saved him from being killed by his own  
  
Wind Scar attack.   
  
"Why did she do it? I still don't understand. I mean I  
  
would have done the same for her..."  
  
That's when it hit him. "Maybe she...she loves me?!"  
  
Then Inuyasha arrived at the village. "I'll think about it   
  
later. First I must get Kagome's back pack and talk to   
  
Lady Kaeda.  
  
Inuyasha walks into Lady Kaeda's hut.  
  
Lady Kaeda: So have ye found her yet? Ye have been   
  
gone quite a while.  
  
Inuyasha: Yes I found her. Koga had her...  
  
Lady Kaeda: Oh I see... Do tell me about it.  
  
Inuyasha sits down and tells the tale.  
  
Lady Kaeda: Hmmm... I see.  
  
Inuyasha: What? See what?!  
  
Lady Kaeda: Never ye mind dog. Just get back to  
  
Kagome and protect her.   
  
Lady Kaeda hands Inuyasha Kagome's back pack  
  
and a few other things.  
  
Lady Kaeda: Now off with ye.  
  
Inuyasha starts to go, but Lady Kaeda stops him.  
  
:Lady Kaeda: One other thing Inuyasha, on the other   
  
side of that Willow Grove you speak of there is a   
  
temple of some sort. Take Kagome there. She will be  
  
safe. Trust me. The Willow Grove will protect ye both.  
  
Inuyasha nods, and heads back to Kagome.  
  
As he runs back toward the Grove he realizes that's why  
  
Koga stopped following them. "When we went into the  
  
Grove Koga could no longer sense us..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ While Inuyasha is gone ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome wanders around the Willow Grove. "I better not go  
  
too far, or Inuyasha may flip out if he comes back and finds  
  
me gone."  
  
Kagome goes deep into thought, thinking about a certain   
  
half demon. All the sudden she notices, she is no longer in the  
  
Willow Grove. "Oh no I wandered too far off, I better head back."  
  
Just then she hears sounds coming from the bushes. Several burly  
  
looking men appear.  
  
"Oh shit! Robbers." Kagome starts to back away, but she bumps   
  
into a rather large man who had snuck up behind her. Kagome   
  
gasps and leaps away from him.  
  
Leader: Well, well, look what we found wandering the woods  
  
by her lonesome boys.  
  
Serveral of the other robbers sniggered to Kagome's horror.  
  
She looks good enough to eat said the large robber that had   
  
been behind her. He licked his lips as he spoke.  
  
Kagome's eyes shone brightly with fear. "Oh why was I so stupid,  
  
I should have just stayed where I was. Wait there, it's an opening   
  
maybe I can still escape."  
  
Kagome runs toward the break in the robbers' ranks. She gets   
  
through just in time.  
  
Leader: After her!  
  
Kagome runs toward the Willow Grove.  
  
Kagome reaches the edge and hides behind a huge Willow tree,  
  
gasping for air.  
  
Leader: Hey where'd she go?  
  
The robbers head away from the Grove, still hunting for Kagome.  
  
"The Grove must be magical. It protected me from those men."  
  
Kagome walks slowly back to where Inuyasha left her. He isn't   
  
back yet so she decides to rest. But she still doesn't feel perfectly  
  
safe on the ground. So she climbs one of the huge Willow trees.  
  
"I should be safe up here, I hope.." Then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha arrives at the edge of the grove, near where those men   
  
tried to get Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sniffs the air. "That's odd, I smell Kagome's scent here.  
  
But I also smell men." A single word flashed through his mind.  
  
ROBBERS!  
  
Inuyasha takes off full speed back to where he left Kagome.  
  
"Shit. She probably got into trouble while I was gone."  
  
Inuyasha arrives at the clearing. "I smell Kagome, but I don't   
  
see her"  
  
Then he looks up and sees Kagome leaning againest the tree,  
  
sleeping, her skirt flapping gently in the breeze. Her hair flowing  
  
slightly around her.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shined with a strange new emotion. "She's so..."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"I'll let her sleep for now, I'll asked what happened while I was gone  
  
when she wakes up. She seems ok any how."  
  
Inuyasha set down her backpack and the few other items Lady   
  
Kaeda had handed him. He leaped up and gently landed beside  
  
Kagome, who was still asleep. He sat there thinking but soon   
  
drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
Kagome woke up, rather flustered. "That dream, it happened   
  
again." Then she notices Inuyasha asleep beside her. She stares   
  
at him thinking.  
  
Inuyasha wakes up, sensing her watching him. By then she had  
  
scooted right up next to him and was staring at him intently.  
  
Inuyasha wakes up and sees Kagome's face inches away from  
  
his. He is so surprised he falls out of the tree. Making a loud   
  
crash. Kagome is also surprised and leaps back away from   
  
him. But she doesn't fall out of the tree.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell were you doing?!? You scared me   
  
half to death!  
  
Kagome: S-Sorry Inuyasha, I was just worried about you.  
  
Kagome smiled down at him with an odd look in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked away blushing, he was recalling his dream  
  
he just had.  
  
Kagome launched herself off the tree branch, landing softly  
  
next to Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha tried to look her in the face, but couldn't. He turns  
  
away instead.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha what's wrong?  
  
Kagome looked at him with worry.  
  
Inuyasha: Er it's nothing, come on Lady Kaeda told me about  
  
a place in the Willow Grove where we can stay. No one can  
  
hurt us while we are in the Grove. At least that's what Kaeda   
  
said.  
  
Kagome: Ok lets go.  
  
As they're walking Kagome keeps wondering.  
  
"Why was Inuyasha blushing like that? And why won't he look   
  
me in the face? What's he hiding? Kagome stares at him as they  
  
walk.  
  
Inuyasha notices her watching him.  
  
Inuyasha: If you have got something to say, say it!  
  
Kagome: Er...I've got nothing to say..  
  
Inuyasha: Good...  
  
"I don't understand him, one minute he is looking at me  
  
with a wierd look in his eyes. The next he is his old self.  
  
I'm so confused." Kagome kept her head down and   
  
stared at the ground as she walked.  
  
She felt Inuyasha stop suddenly, Kagome looks up and  
  
lets out a little gasp. "It's the temple, the temple from my  
  
dreams."  
  
Inuyasha senses something different about Kagome and   
  
turns to look at her.  
  
Kagome notices him watching her.  
  
Kagome: What?!  
  
Inuyasha: Er nothing...never mind.  
  
Inuyasha: Come on let's have a look around.  
  
Kagome: NO!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kagome: I mean, er how do we know it's safe and all?  
  
Inuyasha: Lady Kaeda told me about it so it's safe for sure.  
  
Now come on let's go.  
  
Kagome timidly nods ok.  
  
"What the hell just happened? One look at the temple and   
  
Kagome looks like she saw a ghost or worse.....a demon."  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the temple steps, Kagome following   
  
him uncertainly.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...why don't you go look around first, you   
  
know to make sure everything is ok...  
  
Inuyasha turns to Kagome,"Ok yeah something is defiantly wrong.  
  
But what is it? She seemed fine until we came to this temple."  
  
Inuyasha: Don't tell me you're scared. *sarcastic tone*  
  
Kagome: NO! I just think that you should check it out first...  
  
Inuyasha: Feh..  
  
Inuyasha goes into the temple. He is gone for several minutes.  
  
When he returns, he says everything is fine.  
  
Kagome: Ok. if you say so.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, I do say so.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome enter the temple.  
  
Inuyasha: Follow me, I'll show you where your bedroom is  
  
  
  
He takes her down the third hall on the left.  
  
"Just like in my dream...." Kagome became very afraid   
  
because he stopped at the first door down the hall.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok this is your room.  
  
Kagome opened the door slowly and the bed room was the   
  
exact same.   
  
The walls were tinged lightly with lavender, the wooded  
  
floor was shining with polish, there was a four poster  
  
bed with light lavender sheets, pillows and curtains.   
  
The deck doors where open, letting in a cool breeze and  
  
bright sunshine. The lavender curtains were blowing   
  
slightly in the breeze.  
  
Kagome walked into the room slowly, almost reliving her   
  
dream.   
  
Then Inuyasha opened the door, just like her dream, and  
  
walked in. But instead of walking toward her, he looked   
  
around at the room and said feh.   
  
Inuyasha turned toward Kagome, right then she couldn't  
  
take it anymore, it was so like her dream she fainted.  
  
Kagome let out a little gasp and then her started body crumbled   
  
to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha had been watching her and when he saw her falling,  
  
he rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"God, Kagome what had gotten into you? Feh, maybe she is  
  
just tired. Maybe..."  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up gently, cradling her in his arms,  
  
he walked over to the bed and laid her on it softly. Then he   
  
started to walk out of the room. But something made him   
  
look back. He caught himself looking at Kagome, admiring  
  
her beauty. His dream came back to him. Inuyasha blushed  
  
and shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
While Kagome is unconscious, she had a dream about  
  
Inuyasha. It starts out good but then her dream turns into a   
  
nightmare.  
  
It's after dark and Inuyasha is sitting in a willow tree staring at   
  
the moon, thinking about Kagome. Then he hears her screaming.  
  
Thinking it's a demon, he unsheathes the Tetsusaiga, and runs to  
  
her room.   
  
But there is no demon. Kagome is struggling on the bed  
  
crying and screaming.   
  
Inuyasha feels his eye twitch. "She is having a night mare.  
  
Geez, what the hell happened to her?"   
  
Inuyasha walks over to her and sits on the bed. He picks  
  
Kagome up in his arms and holds her close trying to   
  
comfort her.  
  
Kagome calms down and stops crying and screaming.  
  
All the sudden Inuyasha gets really embarressed and lays  
  
her back on the bed and backs away..blushing....A LOT.  
  
He walks outside onto the balcony and sits on the railing,  
  
watching the moon and occasionaly glancing at Kagome.  
  
Eventualy he gets so tired he sits down on the floor and   
  
goes to sleep.  
  
Kagome wakes up suddenly, looking around her she notices  
  
Inuyasha sleeping on the balcony. "I guess he was guarding   
  
me while I was sleeping. Well no wait, Lady Kaeda said we  
  
were perfectly safe here. So he wouldn't need to guard me.   
  
Then why is he here?"  
  
Kagome gets up and walks over to Inuyasha. She kneels down  
  
and watches Inuyasha's face. A strange emotion appears, her   
  
heart starts pounding and she feels a strange calm come over   
  
her.   
  
Kagome sits down besides Inuyasha and leans on him.  
  
"Inuyasha looks so...so I don't know. But all the sudden I   
  
want to make him happy and be there for him."  
  
Inuyasha starts to struggle in his sleep, he loses his balance   
  
and falls onto Kagome.  
  
Before Kagome knows what's going on, she finds Inuyasha's  
  
head in her lap and his arms around.  
  
Kagome's eyes light up with something, maybe....love.  
  
She pulls Inuyasha's hair out of his face, then notices his ears.  
  
"His ears, they are so cute. I have got to pet them."  
  
Kagome very gently caressed one of Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Noticing how soft and beautiful they were. Kagome   
  
wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and stared up at   
  
the moon.  
  
Inuyasha felt something touching his ear, he started to wake up.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to find himself sleeping in Kagome's lap and  
  
he was hugging her. He felt torn between and hugging her more   
  
and jumping and running away with embarressment.  
  
"This is kind of like my dream!" Inuyasha looked up, and saw   
  
Kagome staring at the moon.  
  
Inuyasha: Kago...Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Hmm? Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha, did I wake you?  
  
Inuyasha: Er no, I...  
  
Kagome looked at him questionly.  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw a fire that made   
  
something stir in him, but scared him at the same time.   
  
Inuyasha stood up slowly, then stooped down and picked   
  
Kagome up.   
  
Inuyasha: You should get back in bed, I think you might be  
  
sick with something.  
  
Kagome noticed how he said it differently, not a hint of  
  
sarcasism.  
  
Ok she whispered.  
  
He brought her inside, dropped her gently on her bed then  
  
walked out of her room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome wondered as she  
  
drifted off to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hall toward his bedroom.  
  
He was deep in thought.  
  
"I think I really do love Kagome. But how can I tell her?"  
  
He thought about this over and over again until he fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Oooooo. Inuyasha has got the hots for   
  
Kagome for sure. Am sorry to say that you have to wait   
  
longer to find out why Sessy appeared when Kagome  
  
was dying. I feel like being evil today. Now then also  
  
I think we have established that Kagome loves Inuyasha.  
  
And I just noticed that Koga hasn't said anything in while.  
  
Hmm, I must go fix that. Perhaps he is scheming, We   
  
will see. 


	5. Koga's scheme

Punkwolfdemon: Chapter Five at last. Yay! Time to find out what exactly Koga is up to and maybe just maybe I'll tell you why Sesshomaru saved Kagome. It all depends.  
  
*evil back round music plays*  
  
Bawhahahahahahahahhahaha...................  
  
(My writing style has changed some, I hope it's less confusing! ^_^)  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter Five: Koga's Scheme  
  
That same night Sesshomaru walked along the forest deep in thought, thinking about what had happened earlier that day.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
He had been walking up the mountain side, Rin and Jaken behind him. Then he noticed that an unnatural amount of wolves and wolf demons were hovering about, not at their caves like they should be. So he went to investigate. He walked towards the waterfall, a cave concealed behind it. As he got nearer, he smelled his brother and his brother's wench. He also smelled a wolf demon. Stepping in side, he gazed intently at the scene before him. He proceeded to the back of the cave and watched with hidden amusement as Inuyasha and some wolf demon fought. He saw the idiot girl jump in front of the Wind Scar and how Inuyasha and the wolf reacted to it. Sesshomaru walked over, a glint in his eye. The wolf demon question him and Inuyasha let his rage known towards him. He was looking at the dead girl when Rin skipped in and started to cry when she saw the girl lying on the ground. Rin had looked at him questioningly, asking him to save her with his sword. He had debated, he could save her and make Rin happy, as he hated it when she was sad though he would never admit it, or he could not save her and kill his brother with ease because he would be blinded by rage and sadness. Sesshomaru had decided to save her, after which Jaken let himself be known and questioned Sesshomaru about why he had saved another human. Inuyasha asked also. Sesshomaru ignored both and walked out, ordering Rin and Jaken to follow.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Sesshomaru was still confused at his actions. He walked off deeper into the woods, Jaken and Rin following a safe distance away.  
  
***  
  
Kagome woke up, disoriented and scared. "Where am I? And where's Inuyasha?"  
  
After clearing her head, she remembered. "Oh ya, I'm at the temple, but still, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome got up slowly incase she was still weak at all. She felt fine so she went hunting through her bag, she needed some clean clothes. "Hmp, the only thing I have is this blue tank top and lavender skirt."  
  
Deciding it was better than nothing Kagome went in search of a bathroom or anything to change and wash her face.  
  
* Inuyasha woke up, his senses on full alert until he remembered where he was. He got up quickly, and left his room looking for Kagome.  
  
He headed towards her room and found it empty. "Kagome?! Shit Kagome where are you?!" Inuyasha yelled, panic filling his voice.  
  
Inuyasha heard a muffled giggle behind him, he turned swiftly and found Kagome slumped on the floor laughing. She was stunning in her outfit. "Feh, think that's funny do you!"  
  
Inuyasha swept Kagome off the floor in a quick movement and was tickling her in his arms the next. She was laughing really hard but her mind was still racing with thoughts. 'Inuyasha's never acted like this before? So does he really care for me?'  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped and took Kagome outside, onto the balcony. Kagome was in a bit of shock because he was still holding her. Inuyasha set her down and looked off into the forest. 'Wow this gets stranger by the second.' Kagome's mind continued to ponder all that had happened while enjoying Inuyasha's company.  
  
***  
  
'Where had they gone? It's like they just disappeared.' Koga didn't understand it, one minute he was chasing Inuyasha and Kagome through the woods. And then the next there was not a single trace left.  
  
'Oh well at least I have time to plan something until they show up again.'  
  
Koga knew that Kagome went through the Bone Eaters' well to get back to her own time. And that she needed the Shikon jewel shards to travel between worlds. 'Hmm, yes I could work with that. I have some shards myself so I should be able to travel through the well too.'  
  
Koga wandered through the forest, a plot forming in his mind. 'Yes I could do that. When she goes home again, I'll simply follow her and then bring her back here and to my den. Then maybe I can convince her to be my mate! And dog face won't suspect a thing!'  
  
Koga headed towards the his den, he needed to speak with Ginta and Hakaku. He would have them watch the forest so they could alert him when Kagome went home.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru continued to wander the woods, Rin and Jaken close behind him. 'Perhaps that girl plays some part in my life later on.' His brooding had been going on for several hours and Jaken had began to wander exactly what was going on.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru what are you thinking? You have been quite so long, I thought maybe perhaps.."  
  
Sesshomaru silenced him with a sweep of his hand. "Jaken do not disturb me, I need to think."  
  
Jaken nodded and set about to watch Rin and make sure she didn't get in the way.  
  
***  
  
It had been several days since they had last seen Koga, so Inuyasha figured it was safe to take Kagome back to the village and let her visit her own time for a while.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"I think it's safe to go back to the village and you could visit your own time before we start hunting for jewel shards again."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her oversized backpack and raced to the well, hopping over the side quickly, she disappeared into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Koga watched from behind one of the large trees as Kagome went to her own time through the well.  
  
As she disappeared he smiled, his teeth glinting in the darkness. This was perfect, everything was going according to plan.  
  
Koga knew that he could travel through the well too because of the jewel shards in his legs, now he could carry out that plan without mutt-face getting in the way.  
  
He waited several minutes then walked over to the well, took a quick look around, and hopped over the side.  
  
***Meanwhile  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she climbed out of the well. "Finally in my own time for a change. I hope Inuyasha and the others will be ok while I'm gone."  
  
Kagome headed inside and was about to yell that she was home when she saw a note on the kitchen table.  
  
"What's this?" she wondered, walking over to the table.  
  
Dear Kagome, We've gone to your aunt's house for the week because she is going to have the baby soon. We'll try to get back a soon as we can. Please feed buyou and do your homework.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
((Please don't kill me if I spelled buyou wrong! I couldn't find the spelling!!!))  
  
"Hmp, oh well I guess I'm no my own for the week."  
  
Kagome set her backpack down and walked up stairs slowly.  
  
She let out a tired sigh, "I think I'll take a bath then go to bed."  
  
She went into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it run until the tub was almost full. She closed the bathroom door and locked it. Ever since Inuyasha had walked in on her that one time she wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Slipping out of her clothes and setting them on a shelf, she gingerly stepped into the steaming water. Letting out a yelp because of its hotness. She sat down and slid into the water till just her head was above.  
  
"Ahh, that's better." Kagome closed her eyes and let her mind wander.  
  
***  
  
Koga jumped out of the well, his nose twitching with all of the new scents.  
  
"Hmm, I smell a lot of things but Kagome's scent is really strong, she must be near by."  
  
Koga walked out of the well house towards Kagome's house, a grin on his face.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha where are you going?" Miroku asked without looking from his task of bandaging Sango's arm.  
  
They had to kill a demon after Kagome left because it attacked the town and it had hit Sango's arm with one of its poison-ness spikes.  
  
"I'm going out to get some air! Does anybody have a problem with that!"  
  
Sango and Miroku shook their heads no. Whenever Kagome wasn't around he was always in a nasty mood and he moped around a lot.  
  
Inuyasha stopped out of the hut and into the darkness of the woods. He headed towards the well. He'd probably sleep there until morning waiting for Kagome.  
  
***  
  
Koga was glad it was dark because if any one was looking out the windows he would be concealed.  
  
When he reached the side of the house, he looked around quickly then went inside.  
  
Kagome's scent was almost over powering, her could hardly stand it.  
  
He followed her scent upstairs.  
  
*  
  
Kagome got out of the tub and dried off, her mind on Inuyasha the whole time.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing right now?'  
  
She put on a light nightgown that went down to her knees and had a low neckline. She brushed her hair and dried it again, then went to her room. Completely unaware that she was being watched.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha reached the well and was about to jump into the tree to rest when he smelled Koga's scent. It was all over the clearing and on the well. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"He can't travel through the well, or can he!?" Inuyasha quickly jumped over the side. If he was right then Kagome would be in danger.  
  
***  
  
As Kagome walked down the hall to her room, something grabbed her around the waist and before she could scream a hand went over her mouth. Kagome's eyes widen in fear. She kicked and tried to scream but the person was strong and held her tightly.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was against the wall and was looking into a pair of blue, glinting eyes.  
  
*  
  
Koga smiled down at Kagome, now all he had to do was mark her as his mate and she would be his, permanently.  
  
Punkwolfdemon: THERE ALL YOU WHINERS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! AND BECAUSE SOMEBODY HAD TO BEAT WITH A SILVER STAFF I MADE IT A CLIFFY! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Embarrassing moments tell no lies

Chapter Six: Embarrassing moments tell no lies  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Yay! There's fluff in this chapter! ^-^ We love the fluff don't we? Also please please please forgive me! I got in trouble and lost my internet privlages for about a week, but I did write some chapters so now I can post! And I am working on Healing Hearts, I've got the plot and ending figured out, just having some typing issues, aka, I'm being lazy lol, oh well enjoy! ^-^  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Koga was just about to mark Kagome when a fist came flying out of no where, connecting with his face with such a force he was thrown down the hallway.  
  
Kagome looked at her savior. "Inuyasha...?"  
  
Kagome saw that is was him. She ran to Inuyasha and threw her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome...?" Inuyasha was about to her ask her something when he heard a growl come from down the hallway. It was Koga.  
  
"Kagome get behind me!" Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, sword drawn.  
  
"Get away from MY woman!" Koga growled as he walked across the floor.  
  
"Koga! I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome roared from behind Inuyasha, she was getting really sick of this.  
  
"Of course you are Kagome." He smiled, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. Kagome shudder slightly, sometimes Koga scared her.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome tremble behind him and it pissed him off big time.  
  
"You insolent wolf! DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!" Inuyasha stepped forward, his sword aimed at Koga's heart.  
  
"Kagome? Who are they?"  
  
All three turned around to find Hojo watching them with a confused face.  
  
"Well, um see, err...?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Koga stepped forward. "I am Kagome's mate and she is MY woman so hands off!"  
  
"She is not your woman!"  
  
"I am not your woman!"  
  
"Then whose woman is she?" Hojo asked, his face still wore a confused look.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. Who is that?!" Inuyasha and Koga asked in unison.  
  
"Well, err, he's a guy from my school..."  
  
"Is he the one who keeps trying to make you his mate?" Inuyasha's eyes sparked menacingly.  
  
Kagome nodded slightly.  
  
"So what's your name, boy?" Koga grinned and stepped towards Hojo.  
  
"Hojo..."  
  
Inuyasha smirk got wider, "So it is you Hobo."  
  
"No, no, no, I thought he said his name was Homo?" Added Koga while cracking his knuckles and grinned evilly.  
  
Inuyasha and Koga were just about to starting beating the hell out him for hitting on Kagome when he asked another question.  
  
"So, why are you guys here?! You're not trying to hurt her are you?!"  
  
"I'm here because she's MY woman!" Sneered Koga.  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt her! I'm trying to protect her from him because I love her!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Everyone just stared at him and then the realization of what he just said sunk in and he turned multiple shades of red.  
  
Koga was speechless, Hojo was shocked and Kagome was in a daze.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha ran out and disappeared into the well house.  
  
Kagome snapped out of it and ran after him, when she was about to jump over the side two strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her movement.  
  
"Kagome don't go after that mutt face he doesn't love you like I do."  
  
A growl rumbled in Kagome's throat. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"  
  
SMACK  
  
Koga lay on the ground out cold, while Kagome jumped over the side of well and went to the feudal era.  
  
Hojo ran into the well house as Kagome jumped in. He tried to follow her by jumping into the well also, but just got stuck at the bottom instead.  
  
(Bwhahahahahhaha! I've always wanted to do that to Hobo, I mean Hojo...^-^)  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and into the feudal era, her eyes searching for Inuyasha in the darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" She called his name as she walked towards the Sacred tree. 'Maybe he's up there?'  
  
Kagome looked and looked all around the clearing for him, but he wasn't anywhere.  
  
For the first time she noticed how cold it was and she was just wearing her nightgown.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew through the clearing making Kagome shiver.  
  
Hugging herself for warmth she tried called Inuyasha again.  
  
He still didn't appear and Kagome was starting to think he was mad at her, silent tears slid down Kagome's face, reflecting in the moonlight.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome climb out of the well, calling his name the whole time.  
  
His heart nearly broke when he saw that she was crying. He stepped out of his hiding place and walked over to her silently.  
  
*  
  
Kagome felt something soft and warm cover her shoulders. She spun around quickly to find Inuyasha behind her. His outer kimono was gone and she realized she was wearing it.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, her face still wet with tears.  
  
Kagome suddenly slammed into him, taking fistfuls of his kimono. "Inuyasha why did you leave me?" She asked through her tears.  
  
"I..." Inuyasha sighed. "I was scared Kagome. Scared that you wouldn't feel the same way."  
  
"You baka." Kagome whispered in his ear. "How could I not feel the same way? I always have and I always will."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her in a loving hug. "Kagome..."  
  
****  
  
Koga woke up and found himself on the well house floor. "Shit! Inuyasha has my woman!"  
  
He leapt into the well and almost landed on an unconscious Hojo before traveling to his era.  
  
*  
  
Koga climbed out of the well and saw Inuyasha and Kagome several feet away embracing each other.  
  
'Wha-?" Koga's eyes widened. 'So she does really care about him...I have to think about this. Kagome's happiness depends on it.'  
  
Koga ran off before the two could notice him.  
  
***  
  
Another gust of wind blasted through the clearing, making Kagome shudder more violently.  
  
"Inu-Inuyas-ha I'm c-cold." Kagome said through chattering teeth.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and picked her up bridal style, holding her close.  
  
Kagome snuggled into his arms, her head laying on his chest.  
  
"Kagome? Do you want to go to your time?"  
  
Kagome nodded and was soon lost in sleep.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the well, being careful not to wake her, he leapt over the side and into the future.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Sorry it was so short, but hey at least I got the chapter up and it had some fluff! We all luv da fluff don't we? ^-^  
  
Readers: *nod*  
  
Punkwolfdemon: ^-^ 


	7. My mate

Chapter Seven: My mate  
  
*************************************************  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of the well with Kagome secure in his arms, she had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her up.  
  
He walked silently towards the dark figure of the house. Since her family was gone they would be alone together.  
  
He made his way up the stairs and went down the hall to her bedroom. Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on her bed and lifted the window. 'I think I'll sleep outsi-'  
  
His thoughts were cut off as Kagome called him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Will you stay with me? Please?"  
  
The pleading in her voice near about broke his heart and yet made him melt on the spot at the same time.  
  
'She wants me to stay with her...to stay with her.'  
  
Inuyasha nodded and laid down beside Kagome. Kagome smiled and wiggled up beside him, letting out a content sigh.  
  
Inuyasha hesitantly snaked an arm around her waist, when she didn't move away he knew it was ok. He pulled her closer; inhaling her scent, he smiled.  
  
His mind raced and he knew he should ask her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?" Came a sleep reply.  
  
"Will you be my mate?" he asked, his voice hardly a whisper.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, "Nani?"  
  
"I mean it's ok if you don't want to..." He mumbled, all his self confidence felt like it was being slashed away.  
  
"Of course I do!" Kagome turned and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his silver mane of hair.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kagome nodded, sleep was starting to take over again and she was drifting off.  
  
Kagome turned over so her back was to Inuyasha and she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were on fire with joy. Kagome was his mate!  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and pulled her close.  
  
"My mate..." He sighed happily and gave in to sleep at last.  
  
****  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning and started to turn over when she noticed something warm beside her.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome turned over and found herself looking into Inuyasha's sleeping face.  
  
"Aww...." He's so cute when he's sleeping. Kagome couldn't help be drawn to his ears. She began to caress them gently, she gasped when she heard Inuyasha growl slightly.  
  
Kagome quickly pulled her hands away, she knew how much he hated it when people touched his ears.  
  
But to her delight and surprise he pushed his head closer, bumping her hands with the top of his head.  
  
'So he does like it then.' Kagome smirked and started rubbing his ears again.  
  
He started growling again, the sound of it fell and rose with the pattern of his breathing. Kagome couldn't help but giggle, it was just too cute.  
  
Eventually Kagome had to go to the bathroom, she started to get up but found she couldn't move. Inuyasha had her securely in his grasp.  
  
When she tried to move Inuyasha let out a growl and held her closer, mumbling, "My mate."  
  
Kagome let out a giggle, but she really had to go.  
  
"Inuyasha let me get up, I have to go to the bathroom." When he didn't reply Kagome decided to use a more tactful approach.  
  
"Inuyasha let me get up or I'll say the S word."  
  
Before Kagome could blink, she found herself flipped over on her back with Inuyasha on top of her.  
  
He smirked, "If you say it then we both go down."  
  
Kagome sighed, frustrated. "Please Inuyasha? I really have to go, it's just down the hall." Kagome looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed unhappily but got up anyways, letting Kagome go. "Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a quick kiss, then disappeared down the hall.  
  
About five minutes later she came out dressed in her school uniform.  
  
Kagome walked down the hallway, expecting Inuyasha to jump out asking for ramen. But he was no where to be found.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where'd you go?"  
  
Kagome stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around expectantly. Sighing she walked down the stairs, still calling for him.  
  
When she reached the bottom Inuyasha came out of no where and picked her up in a big hug, holding her bridal style.  
  
"Good morning, my mate." He planted a quick, but sweet kiss on her lips, then carried her into the kitchen.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want some ramen?" Kagome asked after he set her down.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sat down at the table to wait.  
  
'Kami she's beautiful.' He thought as he watched her work.  
  
Several minutes later it was ready and Kagome set a big bowl of ramen in front of him.  
  
"Eat up she." She said smiling.  
  
He started eating and few minutes later he was done.  
  
"Wow that was fast Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was about to say more, but Inuyasha cut her off as his lips met hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
Finally, just when Kagome thought she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Inuyasha broke free and looked down at her, smiling.  
  
"Kagome, to make it official that we are mates I have to mark you."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Ok Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha pulled the raven hair away from her neck and bit down gently, making a mark that would leave a scar.  
  
Kagome jumped slightly, but stayed still in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha licked her wound, removing the small amount of blood that had gathered. It made Kagome shiver slightly.  
  
"Is it done?" she asked shakily.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and started nuzzling her neck to calm her down. Kagome quieted and leaned into him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly had a thought that worried him. "Kagome, won't your mom forbid this?"  
  
Kagome let out an aggravated sigh, "Actually it's quite the opposite, she wants grand children with ears like yours." Kagome started blushing deeply. Inuyasha snorted at this remark.  
  
"Inuyasha don't you think we should go back to the others?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome bridal style. After grabbing her bag they headed back into the feudal era.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Punkwolfdemon: Omfg I'm so evil! Somebody special is appearing in the next chapter and I hate this person too... 


	8. Scatter the ashes

Chapter Eight: Scatter the ashes  
  
Wolfie: Ok I'd like to agree with one of my reviewers. Inuyasha was a bit out of character last chapter but put yourself in his position. You'd be overjoyed too if the person you loved was finally your girlfriend/boyfriend/mate or what ever. I mean wouldn't you? raises eyebrow  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of the well with Kagome safely in his arms. He set her down and turned to look at the moon.  
  
'Something is on his mind...I wander what it is.'  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to her and she realized he was holding something in his hand.  
  
"Kagome I want you to have this, I don't need it anymore. I'm happy just like I am." Inuyasha closed the space between them and took her in his arms. He handed her the now complete Shikon Jewel.  
  
"But Inuyasha I thought you wanted to become full demon?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no, "It's yours now." He smiled then picked her up again and started running towards the village.  
  
Kagome was lost deep in thought. "I wonder why, I don't understand. I thought he wanted to become full demon? What did he mean by that?" All these thoughts crowded her head and she was soon overwhelmed.  
  
They arrived at the village and got a warm welcome from all their friends. A few hours later they all went to sleep.  
  
Kagome woke to the moonlight shining in through the window. She turned over and found Inuyasha sound asleep on the mat beside her.  
  
She smiled and gently caressed one of his ears. He let out a content growl.  
  
"Inuyasha I wish we could be together forever." She whispered, smiling.  
  
As Kagome started to drift off to sleep she thought she heard someone say, "As you wish."  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up earlier then usual. Taking note that Inuyasha was still asleep she walked silently out of the room.  
  
Kagome received good mornings from Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keade. She said good morning but turned around quickly when she heard several gasps behind her.  
  
They were all staring at her opened mouth and wide eyed.  
  
"What?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Kagome...your ears..." Sango said shakily.  
  
"Ya, what about them....?"  
  
Sango was just about to answer when Inuyasha walked in. "G'morning Kagom-" Inuyasha cut himself off and stared at Kagome in a cross between joy and horror.  
  
Everyone continued to stare at her in a disturbing manner until she screamed.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Sango rummaged around Kagome's back pack until she found a mirror. She handed it to Kagome who was muttering. "I didn't think I was that ugly."  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror and let out a yelp. "I have...dog ears?!?"  
  
Kagome's mind went back to the wish she had made last night. 'Oh my god! I forgot I had the jewel with me when I made that wish!'  
  
Kagome's eye rolled back and she fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. We're just as clueless as you are." Miroku answered smoothly.  
  
Just then the ground shook and suddenly the roof of the hut was ripped off. Naraku loomed over them, a disgusting smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome woke up in time to see Naraku slice Inuyasha's head off.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome woke up screaming, drenched in sweat.  
  
Kagome's eyesight slowly came into focus. She saw two amber eyes looking down at her intently.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled deeper into his arms. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Kagome have you made your wish yet?"  
  
Kagome looked up, "You mean you did give me the jewel? That wasn't part of the dream?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well are you going to make a wish or what?" Inuyasha asked in a frustrated tone.  
  
Kagome nodded and took the jewel off the chain she had on her neck.  
  
She took a took a deep breath and started to make her with when suddenly-  
  
Miroku burst into the room. "Inuyasha! Kagome! We're under attack!"  
  
Temporarily forgetting the jewel and her wish Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver and headed out with Inuyasha.  
  
When they got outside the hut they found Sango battling a large number of soul stealer demons.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "Kikyo."  
  
Kagome looked around and spotted the dead miko hidden behind the trees. "Kikyo!"  
  
She stepped forward with a cold smile on her face. "Hello Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen beside her.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you remember your promise to me?"  
  
Inuyasha grimaced. "Oh yes Kikyo, I remember perfectly."  
  
"Well it's time to come with me to hell Inuyasha."  
  
"No, Kikyo. Maybe at one time I wanted to but you own me no more."  
  
"I love Kagome." He pulled Kagome close as he said that.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed and her face showed a look of open disgust.  
  
"I see Inuyasha that you went and picked my reincarnation over me. It's pitiful really..."  
  
"Kikyo I loved you once, but the Kikyo I loved is long gone. You are just bones and ashes. Nothing that I could ever love."  
  
He let go of Kagome and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Kikyo I think it's time that I put you to rest, permanently.  
  
Inuyasha was about to attack Kikyo but something whizzed past his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked behind him and saw that Kagome had just shot an arrow. He turned back to Kikyo and saw her slumped against the tree with an arrow embedded in her chest.  
  
All of Kikyo's soul stealers suddenly disappeared and Kikyo's body began to glow. The last part of Kagome's soul left Kikyo's body and hurtled back into Kagome's.  
  
Kagome slumped to the ground in a faint. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood several feet away smiling at the couple.  
  
No one noticed Kikyo's body slowly turn to ash.  
  
A few hours later   
  
Sango knocked lightly on the door of Kagome and Inuyasha's room. "Kagome? Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha answered the door a few seconds later. "What?"  
  
"Here." Sango hands Inuyasha a light jade blue urn. "This is all that's left of Kikyo. Just ashes."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and was about to say something when noise came from inside the room.  
  
A few seconds later Kagome came up behind Inuyasha. "Oh Kagome how are you feeling now, any better?" Sango asked.  
  
"A lot better, thanks." She said smiling.  
  
Turning back to Inuyasha. "What will you do with the ashes?"  
  
"I guess we should scatter them...that way she can never come back." Inuyasha said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
Sango nodded and left Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her out of the room without saying a word.  
  
They walked until the reached the river.  
  
A slight breeze played with Kagome's hair and made the trees sway slightly.  
  
Inuyasha dumped Kikyo's ashes into his had and looked at them for a second. Then he threw them up into the air.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched as they scattered across the wind.  
  
Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and took his hand. He smiled back and they stared at the sunset together.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched from the nearby woods. "Aw it's so cute."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement, he was trying not to grope Sango.  
  
Wolfie: Well that wasn't that bad? AND KIKYO IS DEAD! dances Er sorry I don't like her much -" Until next time! Ja ne! 


	9. Understandings

**Chapter Nine: Understandings**  
  
It had been three months since Kikyou's death and all had gone well. Kagome still hadn't made her wish but she and Inuyasha were living happily together in the village.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had been working on a surprise for Sango and Kagome.  
  
"I can't believe your actually gonna pop the question you lecher." Scoffed Inuyasha as he grabbed another huge log from the pile.  
  
"Yes well I have to do it eventually don't I?" Replied Miroku as he helped Inuyasha set the log in place.  
  
They were building a hut for Inuyasha and Kagome away from the village with it's own private hot spring and then they were going to build a hut for Sango and Miroku in the next clearing about quarter of a mile away.  
  
-Several hours later -  
  
After setting the last log in place of Miroku and Sango's hut they sighed and took a break.  
  
"Now what? We still need to furnish the huts don't we?" Implied Miroku.  
  
"Yeah but Lady Kaede is going to help us with that tomorrow." Inuyasha said tiredly.  
  
"Ok then, let's head back to the village."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement and they both headed back.

* * *

Kagome walked through the woods aimlessly, her mind thinking of Inuyasha.  
  
_'Why did he tell me to stay away from the territory east of the village?'_  
  
"Is he mad at me?" She asked outloud.  
  
Suddenly there was a great gust of wind. Kagome closed her eyes and shielded herself from the dust.  
  
When the wind died and the dust settled there stood none other then Kouga, the wolf demon.  
  
"Oh, er hi Kouga." Kagome waved half heartedly, her heart racing and her mind recalling what happened last time she had a run in with him.  
  
He had almost made her his mate.  
  
"Hi." He paused, "Kagome." He smiled in a deluding way.  
  
Kagome tried to hide her nervousness. Since Inuyasha wasn't around she'd have to rely on herself if she got into trouble.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, staying alert for any signs of attack.  
  
"Oh I just came around to see how _my_ woman is doing."  
  
Kagome's blood boiled with anger.  
  
"FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME I AM NOT YOU WOMAN!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Kouga ignored that and closed the space between them.  
  
He held her close and breathed in her scent.  
  
"Smelling beautiful as always Kagome."  
  
Kagome broke free from his embrace.  
  
**SLAP**  
  
Kouga looked at her in shock with a small red handprint on his face.  
  
"You perv." She snarled.  
  
Suddenly Kagome found herself pinned against a tree looking up into those same cold, blue eyes.  
  
_'Well this is very familiar.'_ She thought.  
  
He stood there looking down at her and she looked back at him menacingly.  
  
And then to her great surprise (and disgust) he kissed her.  
  
'Ugh, ok this is just plain sick and it needs to stop now!' She screamed angrily in her mind.  
  
He was holding her by her arms but her legs were free. With a very forceful kick she nailed him in the crotch and then while he was bent over in pain her fist slammed into the side of his face, sending him sprawling several feet away on the ground.  
  
"Wow I didn't know I hit that hard." She said laughing.  
  
"Neither did." Groaned Kouga, who was in serious discomfort.  
  
"OK Kouga, I will say it for the last time. I am _not_ and never will be your woman. If I am anyone's woman I am Inuyasha's woman and that is only because I want to be. Not because he made me."  
  
"Do I make myself clear!"  
  
Kouga moaned "Yes."  
  
"Good I wish you the best of luck on finding a mate that will love you."  
  
And with that she marched back towards the village a look of victory on her face.  
  
When she reached the well she was greeted by Inuyasha who was perched in the Goshinboku tree.  
  
"Hey great job there Kagome."  
  
"Huh? You saw me?"  
  
"Yes and I was about to come down from my hiding spot and beat the crap out of him but you beat me to it!" He said laughing.  
  
Kagome blushed and smiled up at him. "Hey gimme a boost up."  
  
"Feh too lazy to get up here yourself wench?"  
  
"Inuyasha...please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Grrr....Fine. Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "What was that for wench!" He yelled while spitting out dirt.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. She walked towards him, swaying her hips slightly and her skirt seemed to become shorter. (How much shorter can it get!? o.O)  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes were filled with confusion and a hint of fear.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She breathed in his ear. "Y-yes, Kagome?"  
  
"SIT."  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the dirt again, when he got up he started to yell but was cut off as Kagome pressed her lips to his.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise but he soon fell into the kiss.  
  
They kissed until the sky darkened and it threatened to rain.  
  
As it thundered and flashed lighting around them Kagome finally broke away from him and looked around.  
  
"Um should we head back to the village?" she asked.  
  
It started to rain steadily.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and Kagome felt herself suddenly being lifted up and carried off.  
  
Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face. "What the hell are you doing!" She screamed in his ear.  
  
"Ow stupid wench, not so damn loud."  
  
Kagome blushed, "Sorry, mate."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and had to try not to stare too long. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her skin, showing off all her curves.  
  
He started blushing furiously and looked away, stuttering. "Uh um we'd better head back to the village now."  
  
'What the...' Then Kagome realized why he was so flustered and almost laughed out loud.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered.  
  
_'Oh god no here we go again.'_ Inuyasha smirked/groaned inwardly.  
  
"Yes...Kagome?"  
  
She suddenly started petting his ears in such a soothing way he almost dropped her.  
  
"Kagome! Stop that!"  
  
"Why, I thought you liked it?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well er I do it's just this uh, er um isn't the time or the um place for such going on's and-"  
  
He was cut off as he felt Kagome shiver in his arms. "Plus your shivering what will I do with you if you catch a cold?"  
  
He set her down and pulled off his outer Kimono and wrapped her up in it then picked her up again and headed for the village.

* * *

Wolfie: w00t! Aww I luvs the fluff! ::grins:: Now then I'm hoping to finish this up in 2 or 3 more chapters. BTW YAY FOR ME I UPDATED AN OLD STORY! ::dances::


End file.
